


It Began With a Crash

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: RedSwan (Ruby/Emma) one-shot:Emma unexpectedly crashes into the girl she saw in the diner.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 3





	It Began With a Crash

Emma sped along the sidewalks of the unfamiliar town she was staying in, Storybrooke. Her car broke down and she needed to get to the nearest inn, walking on foot instead. She still felt the surging anger after her meeting with Regina, Henry's mom.

As she brushed past a girl walking past, she collided at the shoulders with her. She fell to the ground hard.

"I'm so sorry," Emma muttered, helping up the poor girl. She saw her face and nearly fell down herself.

"Don't worry about it," the girl dismissed. "Are you new in town?" Emma nodded shyly.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby."

"Emma." Ruby nodded.

"I work down at Granny's diner and Bed and Breakfast, if you need a place to stay or something to eat, stop on by." Emma smiled politely and love struck, almost forgetting to nod, then walked away. She looked behind to Ruby and noticed how short her shorts were and how skimpy her top was. She held back a smile forming on her lips and walked off to the bed and breakfast.

—

The early morning sun shone brightly through the dirtied glass of Emma's room. She pulled the blankets over her head and screwed her eyes shut.

A knock at the door startled all sleepiness Emma tried to cling to.

"Come in," she called hoarsely. an over-eager Red skipped into her room and gave her a tray of pancakes and coffee.

"I applaud people who can be so cheery in the mornings," she muttered. Red giggled.

"Oh, no, this is one of my good mornings, you should see me in my _bad_ mornings." _I'd take that offer,_ Emma thought.

"You didn't have to do this," Emma said.

"I wanted to." Ruby smiled and left, giving Emma the alone time that she both needed and didn't want.

She found Henry at the bus stop and waved shyly. He ran over and hugged her tightly before he ran back, and she smiled.

—

"Girl's night!" Ruby exclaimed as her new roommate, Mary Margaret, sat down beside her in the booth. The two rolled their eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Emma sighed.

"I'm in." Ruby jumped a little and clapped her hands.

"Mary Margaret…"

"I have a lot of marking to catch up on."

"That's what _Saturdays and Sundays_ are for. Please?" Ruby's eyes twinkled virtuously.

"Fine," Mary Margaret caved, and Ruby giggled, going back to the counter to place Mary Margaret and Emma's order.

"Does she always do this," Emma asked. Mary Margaret laughed.

"About twice a month, and I can never say no to her."

—

Emma fixed her leather jacket as Mary Margaret emerged from her room in a floral dress and white flats. Emma opened the door and let Mary Margaret our first.

Mary Margaret drove them to The Rabbit Hole. When they walked in, they could see a light haze of smoke and the smell of cheap liquor. Red sat in a booth in the corner and waved them over. They dodged stumbling drunk men and waitresses.

They sat down and ordered, but what Ruby promised was fun, she needed a check at her definition. They talked for a while about whatever came up, and watched a drunken man try and flirt with Mary. After about two hours of this, Mary Margaret stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go," she yelled over heavy metal and shouting of people. Emma nodded and got up. Ruby pulled her back down and Emma eyed her friend.

"Give us a moment?" Mary nodded and dug he keys out of her pockets and left.

Emma turned to Ruby, who immediately had her warm lips on hers. Emma jumped back at the surprise, but quickly pulled the other woman back in. Emma unwound her hands from behind Ruby's neck and smiled.

"I got to go," she smiled breathlessly. Ruby nodded and winked.

"What happened to you?" Mary Margaret asked as they parked the car.

"Nothing," she muttered dreamily. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, leaving Emma. Snapping out of her sudden daze, she hurried behind Mary Margaret.

The entire night, she could only think of Ruby, her lips, her waist, where Ruby held her.

The next morning, she was all too eager to get to the diner. Mary Margaret cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything on the matter. Ruby was all over the table, talking about last night, and eyeing Emma hungrily.

Before Emma left, she slid a note into the ten dollar bill she left for Ruby with her phone number written sloppily. She just left the diner when she heard Ruby giggle excitedly.

Impulsively, Ruby ran out to catch up with Emma, planting a desperate kiss on her lips, her ear, and her neck.

"Do you want to go out tonight, you and me, 7:00? I promise it won't be like last night." Emma nodded and ambled away from the waitress, barely hiding a smirk.

—

Emma practically pounced into the diner, to find nobody in sight. She wandered around and turned to the door, when Ruby called from the kitchen.

"Emma?"

"I'm here." Ruby came out of the kitchen

"Granny let me close up early so we could have our date." Emma nodded and sat to the only table with a candle lit and a single rose in a vase.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Emma said. Ruby hopped behind the counter. The diner was lit with a single candle and the lights on in the kitchen. A soft song was playing in the background, one she could've sworn she could remember.

Ruby came back with two glasses of scotch and grilled cheese sandwiches. Emma smiled and Ruby in return, winked playfully. They dug into their food and talked about Henry, about the diner, anything they could think of.

"Dance with me?" Ruby asked, pulling Emma back to the present.

"I can't dance," she muttered unsurely. Ruby grinned.

"It doesn't have to be fancy…" Emma stood up and followed Ruby to an area away from the tables. Ruby held her waist, while Emma played with the hair at the back of her neck and swayed calmly. Emma looked into the girl's deep hazel eyes and felt herself lean forward. Ruby did the same and they spun around with the music, attached at the lips.

They pulled apart for air, breathing softly against each other, until they kissed once more. Emma found herself in a blissful bubble that she had never felt before. It tugged at the walls she built up to protect herself, and it all came crashing down once her lips touched Ruby's. And for the first time ever, she didn't care, embraced it, even.


End file.
